


牙痛

by Yutong20



Category: Sephiroth/cloud strife - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutong20/pseuds/Yutong20
Summary: 双性云，16岁，没有原本记忆老萨是从ac穿越过来的有记忆
Kudos: 2





	牙痛

**Author's Note:**

> 双性云，16岁，没有原本记忆  
> 老萨是从ac穿越过来的有记忆

克劳德试图让自己的声音听起来没有那么颤抖，尽管他的身体已经抖成了筛糠。

“我，我不想看了，我还有事，先，先走了。”他后退着背过的双手已经碰到了门把手，因惊恐大睁的双眼不安地看向四周，他始终不敢直视男人。

他也不知道在男人眼中他这幅样子正是男人想看到的，一只惊慌的陆行鸟幼崽。

就在门把手要掰下去的时候，男人突然轻笑一声，多亏了克劳德反常的惊慌失措，他终于可以确认现在的克劳德没有在原本世界的记忆，那么人偶还未做成，或许他应该循序渐进一点。

“克劳德，你的朋友蒂法已经跟我说了你的情况，不明原因的牙痛是吗，或许是蛀牙，让我看一下比较好。”萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地戴起了乳胶手套，眉眼起了笑意，只是在透过窗帘的昏暗光线让那他的那双绿眸过于突兀，也让克劳德没有丝毫的放松，他就像一只警戒状态的小陆行鸟，身上的绒毛炸起，随时准备撒腿逃跑。

不过克劳德需要承认的一点是这个男人有着完美的容貌，处处都透着一种优雅，一举一动都散发着与常人不同的气息，他的确足够吸引人。但是之前护士与外面那些人的反应让他觉得太过反常，这里处处都不太对劲，他还是觉得赶紧离开这里比较好。

只是疼痛不争气的又从牙根泛滥出来，这次比任何一次都要严重，他痛到站立不稳，意识也逐渐远离，耳边传来的男声断断续续，眼前的景象逐渐被黑暗覆盖。

“我的...人偶...”

克劳德来不及思考什么人偶就被疼晕过去，在他对面的萨菲罗斯身影一闪，把快要倒在地上的人偶拦腰抱了起来。毕竟还没有被杰诺瓦完全侵入的身体还是很脆弱的，这个世界也没有魔晶石一说，弄坏了可不太好。

“唔...”克劳德被一阵刺耳的声音吵醒，他看到一个高的身影从柜子中端出来了一个托盘，上面放着一些普通的牙医器械，噪音是从那些东西碰撞下发出的。身下柔软舒适的触感传来，他这才意识到他已经躺在了牙科椅上。想到医生好心把他抱到椅子上，还对他好言相劝，他就小小的愧疚了一下，或许他对这个牙医有点太警惕了。

萨菲罗斯放下手中的托盘，坐在椅子旁边的转椅上，“你被牙痛疼晕过去了，我认为你这个情况有些严重了，可能会导致一些幻觉出现，需要尽快找到病因。”他手指轻触克劳德已经肿起来的左边脸颊，克劳德随着他的动作瑟缩了一下，男人似乎又笑了一下。

克劳德在慌乱中终于与男人对视了一瞬，心中却浮上一种奇怪的熟悉感，加之他的确出现了幻觉，他不由自主的顺着男人的意思点了点头。

医生弯起的眉眼表示他现在心情很愉悦，甚至开始与克劳德聊起了天。

“张开嘴，对就是这样。”他拿起口镜对着克劳德口腔开始检查。“嗯，情况也许有点严重。”

克劳德心里一紧，眼睛追随着男人的动作，他看到男人拿起了像钩子一样的东西，在逐一触碰他的牙齿，他能感觉得那种触感。

“呃。”他随着口镜的移动发出了呻吟，克劳德已经想找个地缝钻进去了，实在是太丢人了。

男人挑了挑眉，看来他的人偶有点过于敏感，他想他可以进行下一阶段了。

克劳德盯着他修长的手指，他脑中闪过男人那只手握着刀柄的样子，握着刀柄的手修长有力，带着死亡的宣告。又或是在他身上游走的时候，带着的是灼热与快感，他会随着那触感抖动着身体，他会做出最真实的反应，心中带着抗拒却又被迫品尝到快感的甜美......

“克劳德，我的名字是什么？”萨菲罗斯收回了口镜与探针，绿色的竖瞳看着克劳德那双蓝色绿色不断变换的双眸。

“萨菲，萨菲...”

男人摘下口罩与碍事的橡皮手套，食指与中指并起，探进了克劳德口中，慢慢引导着男孩说出他最想听到的。

“很乖，继续说下去，我的名字，你知道的，你永远也不会忘记。”他慢慢靠近躺椅上的男孩，在他的耳边如恶魔低语，银色的发丝不断落在克劳德肩膀上，如同一张蛛网把他网在了里面。

“唔啊。”口中的手指不断挑逗他的舌尖，上颚的敏感点被不断触碰，舌根也被男人的手指探了个遍，口中的津液从嘴角溢出，男孩能感觉到下身那处有难以启齿的变化，但是一切他已经阻止不了了。

“萨菲，萨菲罗斯。”在名字被说出口的瞬间，克劳德眼中的蓝色彻底消失不见，取代而之的是与男人一模一样的绿色竖瞳。

“很好，不愧是，我的人偶。”萨菲罗斯赞叹道，他抽出手指，唇覆盖了上去，强硬的撬开克劳德牙关，他们的舌尖缠绕在一起，他舔舐着刚刚手指探到的敏感点，从口腔内壁到上颚，舌根，他充满占有欲的将人偶的甜美全部品尝，同时满意的感受着人偶在他掌控下的颤抖。

他不再只满足这一点开胃小菜，他的手掌顺着男孩的喉结抚摸下去，吻也不断落在男孩的喉结与脖颈处，他嗅着人偶身上气息，他要知道他的人偶在这个世界，到底成长到了什么地步。

当手掌游移到克劳德下身时，男人惊讶了一下，他没想到他的人偶竟然给了他这样一个惊喜，在还未发育成熟的幼芽后面，本该平滑的会阴处竟然还有一个更为稚嫩的花蕊，这可是真是意外的收获。

他起身坐在了椅子上，男孩的双腿被他分开架在了他的腿上，他需要仔细研究下这个世界的人偶，以便以后更好的掌控。


End file.
